


Traditions [Keith x Reader]

by Knuddlmuffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuddlmuffin/pseuds/Knuddlmuffin
Summary: When traditions mess with your love life, it depends on you to take things into your own hands.





	Traditions [Keith x Reader]

Traditions had always been very important to your tribe. Even after your planet was no more, that did not change for you. Every little rule, every gesture and every forbiddance, you followed everything. It was of utmost importance to you that your parents would have been proud of you, the last one of your warrior tribe.  
That was why when you discovered another survivor from your planet, you were not surprised that he asked you to marry him soon after you both got comfortable around each other. And why you did not hesitate to say yes, even if there were no feelings involved. Since in your tribe you could only call yourself a true warrior if you were married. And he was the only other one there was. The last one.  
-  
You exited the room that had been decorated for your wedding. Allura was already awaiting you, giving you the directions you needed. She always seemed to know what you were feeling without you needing to tell her.

She was right, of course, as you entered the room she had guided you to, Keith was there, staring into the sea of stars. You closed the door behind you, ensuring your privacy.

"Hey Keith." Your voice finally drew his attention away from the window. He turned around, you noticed the small blush on his cheeks as he took in your appearance. You were still dressed in your traditional wedding gown, and you knew - without being narcissistic - that you looked quite stunning.

"Hey, _____." He decided to hide his red cheeks by turning to the side. But you had seen it. And it made you become more confident in your decision.  
"What did you think of the ceremony?", you asked him.

"It was beautiful", he answered, not looking at your face. You could make out a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"What part did you like the most?"

"Uhh... I... everything was so amazing, I can't..."

You decided to stop torturing him, as his answer was proof enough for you. He had to have a reason to lie, right?

"I'm lying", you interrupted his stuttering. "Why did you leave?"

"What? I did not leave."

"If you hadn't left, you would know that I walked out before the ceremony even started."

He looked at you, surprise evident in his expression.

"What... so you're not married? Why?" It seemed to be quite hard for him to form a coherent sentence in this situation.

"It was Lance. He convinced me that I should not marry if there is someone else I love."

"Lance, huh..." Keith was quite aware of the close relationship you had with the blue paladin. You were sure, however, that in his mind the bond you shared with Lance was deeper than it was in reality. He proved this with his next statement.

"So, you are in a relationship with him now?", he asked you. The hint of sadness - or was it hopelessness? - had returned.

"No, I love someone else." You started preparing yourself for confessing your feelings.

"Do I know that person?" Keith was looking at his hands, seeming really nervous.

A laugh escaped your lips. This was the moment. You were not concerned, you were excited. Since the moment you had decided to cancel your wedding, an optimistic enthusiasm had gripped you. Even if he were to reject you, at least you had embraced your feelings. After one deep breath, you gently grabbed Keith's arm.

"Well, how well do you know yourself?"

Keith gasped, his gaze found yours, so you could see the surprise on his features. 

"What do you mean?" 

You were certain that he knew exactly what you meant, maybe he just couldn't comprehend it. Or he wanted you to repeat it. Either way, you thought that in this moment he was the cutest thing in the entire universe. How someone could possibly be as adorable as he was, was a mystery to you. The look of eager hopefulness and surprise, combined with the blush covering his face, made you want to jump into his arms and never let him go.

"I love you, Keith", you told him with a smile, full of confidence.

Keith just stared at you for a few seconds, trying to register what you had just said. The time seemed to slow down, and as the silence continued, the thought that maybe he did not return your feelings after all filled your mind. Even though you had been full of optimism, your heart began to sink and your smile started to fade. It was alright, you told yourself. You knew that this outcome had never been that unrealistic. At least you had told him how you felt, and had cancelled that stupid wedding.  
To counteract the awkward silence, you decided to let him know that it was alright if he didn't love you back.

"It's okay if you don't -"

You stopped in the middle of the sentence as a sudden look of determination appeared on Keith's face and he raised his hands to touch your face. He took a step towards you, decreasing the distance between you. And without saying anything he gently tilted your head and brought his lips to yours.  
Your eyes, open with surprise, registered that he had closed his.

He did, you realized.  
He did return your feelings. A warmth flooded your stomach and your heart seemed to hit your throat, it was beating so hard. After only seconds of hesitation, you closed your eyes and put your arms around his neck to further reduce the distance between your bodies.

The kiss started out timid, but with both of you noticing the other's reaction, you, and especially Keith, became braver. He put his arms around you and tightened the embrace, so you could feel how perfectly your bodies seemed to fit into each other. You tilted your head even further to grant the paladin better access to your mouth, deepening the kiss. Timidly your tongues started touching, but soon every reluctance was lost. Still wanting to feel nearer to Keith, you pushed yourself against him even more, and he reacted, hugging you tighter too.

In this moment, you decided that your life was perfect, that you were as happy as one could possibly be. Just how could you have been so stupid to accept that guys marriage proposal, when the love of your life was right next to you? It was only because of the stupid traditions of a tribe that did not exist anymore. And so you made a decision. You were not going to let your traditions define you or control your life anymore. The only thing that could influence the way you lived your life, was yourself.  
Your train of thoughts, as well as your kiss with Keith, was suddenly interrupted by Lance.

"Get a room, you two!", he shouted over to the two of you. It seemed you had both been so invested in the kiss that you didn't notice the door had opened. Immediately you jumped away from each other, you kept your hands connecting you, though. The blue paladin laughed. As he winked at you, you turned back to Keith.

"Actually, I think that is a good idea", you whispered to him, enjoying the blush rushing onto his face, as he figured out what you were implying. However, as you took his hand and lead him to your room, he followed you without complaining.


End file.
